This is love
by Jo4
Summary: This story takes place a few years after highschool, Sana and Akito try and express their true feelings for each other.


Ah, this is my first fanfic, I really like Kodocha and thought it would be fun to right a fic about it! I really got inspired by reading 'He comes to me' by Miyuki! If you haven't already, please read it, it is really good! I also thank you Miyuki for writing such a great story, I guess I should really dedicate this to you! So, I hope you like it!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
The set was dark and quiet, She sat there on the stage not knowing what to think or feel. She didn't want to cry, but it was inevitable. "All this time, I knew he loved me. How could I not see that my feelings were the same?" Tears were now streaming down her cheek when she suddenly felt his presence.  
  
"Kurata?" His voice was soft, something that she was not familiar with.  
  
"Go away Hayama! I don't want you to see me like this!" She could feel terror in her voice and she knew he heard it.  
  
"Sana, listen to me!" His hand was now on her shoulder, the hairs on the back of her neck were raising.  
  
"No!" She stood up and ran to her dressing room trying to hide the tears.  
  
*One hour earlier*  
  
Everybody had gotten together at Sana's to wish Hayama good luck on his journey that he had decided to take.  
  
"Well, I'm sure gonna miss you Akito-kun! I wish you the best of luck in your hike up in the mountains!" Tsuyoshi-kun was a little over excited.  
  
"Have fun, when will we be expecting you back?" Asked a curious Aya.  
  
"Well, I dunno." He looked around briefly to make sure that she was the ONLY one that heard him. "Don't say anything but to tell you the truth, I'm not really going on a hike up in the mountains, I just have to get away for awhile, until Sana can come to decide how she really feels about me."  
  
She looked at him for a couple seconds and then replied, "I can see how you feel that way. Sana-chan has been confused about her feelings ever since Naozumi told her that he loved her before he left on that plane to New York. She's hurting you like this, we can all see it. She's just too lost to notice.  
  
All of a sudden whimpering came from behind the two of them and they looked up to see Sana rush out the door.  
  
"Oh no, she must have heard us!" Aya was really worried.  
  
"Oh great. I hafta go find her! Aya, please tell everybody that I will be back." Hayama rushed out the door in hopes that Sana didn't go to far, but her car was gone. 'Damn, where could she have gone?' He thought to himself in worry. He got into his car and figured that she went to the theater, that's where she always went when she was upset.  
  
*Back to the present time*  
  
"Sana, please let me in!" Hayama pleaded with her. He waited a few minutes and then finally the doorknob opened slowly and he walked in as carefully as he could. She was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror looking at her self; her eyes were all red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Sana, I-" Hayama started but Sana interrupted him.  
  
"Akito, do you love me?" She asked abruptly.  
  
"Well, I don't hate you." He started off but then stopped for a moment and then continued on. "Uhh.well, to tell you the truth." He stopped once more and thought to himself before continuing on. 'Should I tell her how I really feel? I know I should think about it but I can't deny my feelings, the truth must be told.' "Yes, I do love you but the real question is, do you love me?"  
  
She sat there for a few minutes before replying, "I.uhh." She stopped for a second and as Hayama looked up at her, her eyes were again filled with tears.  
  
"Sana" Hayama said as he walked towards her. At that moment she jumped up from her chair and went straight into his arms. "Akito, I am so sorry, I do love you, I love you so much! I was hurting inside and I didn't realize though that the person I was hurting the most was you, I can never forgive myself for putting you through that and I won't blame you if you never want to see me again!" She backed out of his arms and bowed her head and started walking towards the door.  
  
Suddenly she noticed that she was being held back she turned with her head down and saw his hand holding onto her arm. Then she started bringing her head up until she was looking right into his eyes, they were so soft and warm. Then she noticed that he was smiling and then he spoke, "Sana, there is nothing that you could ever say or do that would ever stop me from loving you. I fell in love with a courageous, sweet, kind girl all those years ago and I'm not gonna change my mind now, I love you with all my heart's content and I'm glad to know that you feel the same way."  
  
Her eyes, once more, filled with tears, though this time they were tears of joy, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her so passionately that she melted. They stood there for a few minutes and then Sana interrupted, "So, what's gonna happen now?" Hayama shrugged, "I dunno, how about we go out for sushi?" He said innocently.  
  
"Well, maybe we should get back to your party!" Said Sana in a panicked voice "Everybody's probably wondering where we are!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm not going anywhere now, the party is useless. Besides they have Aya and Tsuyoshi-kun to entertain them!" Replied Hayama in a cool voice.  
  
*Meanwhile, back at the party*  
  
(Aya and Tsuyoshi-kun try and entertain the crowd with jokes)  
  
"So I said, 'that's not my uncle! It's my foot!'"  
  
  
  
*to be continued?*  
  
Alright, here's the deal, I'll continue this only if you guys like it and review it so please R&R, thanx! 


End file.
